


Brain Freeze

by MLauren



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, More Fluff, all fluff, fluff fluff fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: Honeymaren's sad. Elsa provides a happy distraction. (Get your heads out of the gutter, children.)
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Brain Freeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superamy777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superamy777/gifts).



**_Brain Freeze_ **

-M. Lauren

* * *

**Honeymaren sat there staring into space.** The brown of her eyes had dulled. Her expression was blank. She looked into the fire at sunset as if being swallowed into the flames would take her pain away. Elsa couldn’t recall a time previous where she’d seen Honeymaren appear so dejected. Her friend was usually full of life. Honeymaren was the one Elsa went to when she needed a light moment of fun- somewhere to escape the homesickness and the anxious thoughts that overcame her.

Today, however, it was Elsa's friend who needed her.

From Ryder, Elsa learned it was the anniversary of their grandfather’s death. He’d taken ill one winter when both children were still fairly young. Honeymaren and Ryder had never met their birth father, and so their mother’s father had been the perfect stand-in. He was their best friend, their ally, and their go-to adventure buddy. He made grey days feel they were filled with color.

The Nattura children had grown up in a small world; a life overrun by walls of mist. Their grandfather had always done his best to paint a picture for them; one of a forest without the spirits' limits. He never wanted them to miss out on the free childhood he had himself. 

Having experienced a similar loss, Elsa knew the emotions came in waves. She understood some days were better than others, and on those bad ones- nothing could prepare you for the hurt that crept in. Sometimes Elsa would find herself curled into a ball amongst her bed. She wouldn’t cry, yet she had the feeling that she wanted to.

Where those sad memories stemmed from, she couldn’t be sure, but when they came- they lingered for far too long. 

She also knew there was no saving Honeymaren from the hurt. That emotion was something she would have to work through on her own. Elsa thought, though- a happy distraction couldn’t make matters any worse. In fact, she thought it might be the best way to repay Honeymaren for all the selfless things she’d done for her since arriving in Northuldra. 

* * *

Crossing the clearing to where Honeymaren sat by the fire, Elsa leaned down and took her hand. Honeymaren looked up at her, confused. Her brows pinched and she shook her head. 

“What’s going on?”

With a modest shrug, Elsa pulled Honeymaren to her feet. “I have something for you,” she smiled. 

Her shoulders pulled back as she reeled in a deep breath. “Okay…” Honeymaren awkwardly sang.

“Trust me,” Elsa’s eyes lowered, her lips continuing to curl. 

Only when Honeymaren nodded did Elsa take the lead. She laced their fingers together and headed down the ravine.

A series of homes stationed against the treeline. At the far-end, sat Elsa’s. Its tarp embroidered with icy snowflakes and little swirls of frost. Honeymaren always loved how it sparkled in the morning sun, but at night the embroidery was even more magical. The frost glowed in the moonlight, catching hues of green from the aurora borealis. Honeymaren was forced to ignore the display this evening as Elsa quickly led her inside. 

Before she could question Elsa further, Honeymaren was turned onto the edge of the bed. Her eyes enlarged as Elsa quickly moved away from her. Head tilting to the side, Honeymaren watched her fish around on her knees for something in her storage trunk. When Elsa stood, she was holding a large stein and a small wicker basket. She came to sit beside Honeymaren on the cot, placing the items between them. 

“What’s all this?” Honeymaren leaned over the basket to examine its contents. 

Elsa pulled it closer to her and frowned. “Be patient, would you?”

Honeymaren couldn’t help but to smile. It was so like Elsa to keep secrets from her. Both women lived for the element of surprise; always trying to one up each other in their attempt. 

When Elsa filled the stein with snow, Honeymaren laughed. “You’re not going to dump that on me, are you?”

Giggling herself, Elsa shook her head. “Not this time, no... but misbehave, and I might.”

She rolled her eyes. Honeymaren rotated on the bed with her legs crossed. She sat back on her hands and watched as Elsa withdrew a small glass container and a vial of brown liquid. 

“If you’re planning on poisoning me-”

“Oh hush!” Elsa cut her off. She added a pinch of sugar to the stein and a drop of the brown liquid. “Soon you’ll be sorry you ever questioned me.”

Honeymaren’s lips pursed. Deciding to trust her, she kept her mouth shut as Elsa magically stirred the contents into the snow. The final step before presenting the stein to Honeymaren was filling the glass to the brim with the reindeer’s milk she pulled from the basket. Honeymaren took the stein in her hands. Elsa slid a wooden straw into the contents and grinned. 

“There,” she presented. 

“What is it?” Honeymaren’s face lowered to the glass. 

Elsa shrugged, hands raising, “Anna always called it 'ice cream soup'. It’s something my mother used to make for us when we were feeling sad.”

Thoughtfully, Honeymaren looked to Elsa before turning back to the stein. She slowly nodded and pinched her lips over the straw. As she drew in the creamy white liquid, her eyes enlarged. Honeymaren’s shoulders straightened and she reeled back in surprise. 

“Oh my, nature!” She gasped. Her mouth returned to the straw. 

“You like it?” Elsa’s cheeks darkened. She glanced away briefly before her attention returned. 

“Like it?” Honeymaren mumbled through a mouthful. “I love it! It’s delicious!”

Elsa’s smile could have blocked out the sun. Instead the dim lighting appeared to brighten, and Honeymaren’s heart started to race. Gone was the sadness. In its place she found a warmth that was beginning to spread through her chest.

“Have some!” Honeymaren forced the stein towards Elsa. 

She shook her head, “No, it’s all yours. It’s my gift to you.”

Face growing stern, Honeymaren's lips pursed tight over her teeth. “- but it would make me happier to share it with you.” 

Elsa considered her for a moment. Honeymaren nudged the stein towards her once again. “Fine,” she finally grumbled and turned onto her side. 

Elsa pulled a second straw from the basket, sitting up to slide it into the glass. She drew closer. Her lips pulled over the straw and she took a small sip. Honeymaren’s eyes stayed on her face the entire time. Elsa could feel the heat of her stare, but wouldn’t acknowledge it. 

Only when she pulled back, did Elsa look up to her. Honeymaren smiled in triumph. “One sip doesn’t count,” she teased, pushing the stein away from her chest. 

Smirking, Elsa closed her lips over the straw once more. Her eyes stayed on Honeymaren this time as she drew in another taste. She was about to pull away when Honeymaren surprised her. She leaned forward toward the second straw, watching Elsa intently the whole time. Their noses brushed. Both women sipped from the stein until Honeymaren burst into giggles. Hearing it, Elsa did the same. 

“This wasn’t supposed to be silly,” she pouted. “I wanted to do something nice for you!”

“This is nice,” Honeymaren inched forward on her knees, holding the tip of straw before Elsa’s lips. “I’m having fun. Aren’t you?”

Blue eyes turned to the side, and Elsa hummed. She said nothing as she took the straw nonchalantly in her mouth. 

Honeymaren joined her. Elsa’s eyes returned with a coy grin. She pulled back on the stein and was suddenly racing to finish the drink. Honeymaren, who refused to be beaten, gulped down what she could as quickly as she could manage.

All at once, a look of shock filled her face and she flinched away from the glass. 

“Gah!” Honeymaren grabbed her head between her hands. “It hurts!”

“That, my dear Honey, is called a brain freeze…” Elsa wickedly gleamed. “It’s what happens when people have too much of something too cold…”

Glaring, Honeymaren watched Elsa finish off the stein and present it to her in victory. “-and the cold never bothered you anyway…” She crossed her arms. “Not fair! I want a rematch! Plus- you finished _my_ drink.” 

Elsa stood from the bed, placing the stein on the end table. She crossed to the tent’s opening before spinning back around. “I have a better idea...”

Curiosity filled Honeymaren’s brown eyes and she joined at Elsa’s side. “That being?”

“Tomorrow- why don’t you and I go into Arendelle together? I’ll make you the real deal, and with chocolate from the Confectionery in the village…”

Honeymaren snorted. Her lips curled up at one edge. “Why do I get the feeling this is more about you suiting your need for chocolate than it is, letting me beat you at something for once?”

Elsa lifted a tentative hand between them. Gently, she swiped her finger across the corner of Honeymaren’s mouth; pulling her smirk and the dribble of sugar into a look of surprise. When she drew back, Elsa took her finger between her lips. 

She licked the tip and smiled softly, “Oh, Honey... You couldn’t beat me at that if you tried for a dozen years.”

Honeymaren wanted to fein angry, but her eyes were stuck watching Elsa’s lips. As their fingers were intertwined, Honeymaren finally shook from her daze. 

“As long as it takes- one day, mark my word, I _will_ beat you…”

Elsa giggled and squeezed her hand, “I look forward to our many long years together, then.” 

Before Honeymaren could respond, Elsa pulled her from the tent. Whatever she wanted to argue fell from thought as Honeymaren trailed behind her. Following Elsa was the easiest thing she’d ever done. She’d follow her to Arendelle tomorrow, and wherever else she wanted to go.

Without a doubt in her mind, Honeymaren would risk a thousand brain freezes and a thousand missteps, if it meant following Elsa for those long years to come.

* * *

_Cheers,_

_M._

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Milkshakes were invented in the 1920s. IDGAF.   
> -  
> Life's got me down lately, and a wonderful friend sent a gift to my house- I bet you can't guess what it was.


End file.
